Jason Todd (character)
Jason Todd (born c. 1999) is a vigilante and the second Robin, the current partner of Batman. Biography Jason was born to a man and a woman, though they quickly neglected him and left him with his uncle Ray. His uncle frequently took him to bars, but his uncle's drunken antics had them kicked out on multiple occasions. As a child, Jason read about the vigilante, Robin. In around 2012, Ray overdosed, leaving Jason to fend for himself. Jason began committing crime, such as stealing hubcaps. At the age of 18, he attempted to steal the hubcaps off of the Batmobile, but was stopped by Batman, who took him in as his sidekick, training him as the new Robin. After a year in Gotham, Bruce sent Jason to find Dick Grayson to warn him that members of Haly's Circus were being systematically murdered. He took down six armed soldiers, before helping Dick carry the body of Dr. Adamson to his car. They headed to a safehouse, where Jason grabbed a beer. Before Dick could leave, he explained his true reasons for being there, showing him photos sent to the Gotham PD for Dick, of his former circus friends. They were shortly joined by Dick's friends: Kory Anders, Rachel Roth and Gar Logan, who were surprised to find another person besides Dick. Finding the location of the remaining circus performer, Clayton Williams, Jason and Dick headed to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, attempting to enter Corvo. Dick was allowed entry, but the bouncer automatically detected Jason's ID as fake. He headed around the back, waiting by the back door, entering when someone came out with trash. As he entered, he flirted with some women, heading for the bar. He grabbed someone's drink, taking a sip. A woman noticed, calling him out, and so he offered to buy her a drink. Her boyfriend took issue, causing Jason to pick a fight with him. Before it could escalate, Dick intervened, but not before there was an explosion outside. They headed out, where Dick received a call from Nick Zucco, revealing himself as the serial killer. Dick went to rescue a kidnapped Clayton, followed shortly behind by Jason, who intervened and knocked down Zucco. Police promptly entered the scene, responding to reports of gunshots, only to be brutally beaten down by Jason. Jason was pulled aside by Dick, who took serious issue with his extreme violence, but Jason simply brushed it off, leaving. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/martial artist:' Jason possesses impressive fighting skills, as he was able to take down several armed soldiers. His combat style is very brutal, by him using more extreme methods, comparative to Bruce and Dick, to incapacitate enemies. *'Driving:' Jason has driving skills, as he has mentioned that he's capable of driving the Batmobile. Equipment *'Robin suit:' Jason wears a protective suit whenever he's out fighting crime as Robin. He states it is much more advanced than Grayson's original suit in every way, using Zylon fibers for durability and protection. *'Smoke grenades:' Jason uses smoke grenades when fighting crime, such as when he took down several armed soldiers. *'Briefcase:' Jason possesses a briefcase to carry his suit. It can only be opened by passing a fingerprint and retinal scan. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Together" *"Jason Todd" *"Hank and Dawn" (mentioned) *"Dick Grayson" (fake reality) Trivia *In the fake reality Jason was crippled during a fight with the Riddler, this is possibly a reference to when Batgirl was crippled by The Joker during the infamous Killing Joke comic. References Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Allusions to the comics